Legends and Lore 2: Johto Journeys
by pokemaster-samantha
Summary: Touko is back and this time she's travelling though Johto! She's making new friends while a new danger arises from old ash, can her friends help her this time? Contains swearing and various shippings!
1. Prolouge

Hellooooooooo my dearest little readers! Thank you for sticking with me till the end of Unovian Crisis!

And…

WELCOME TO JOHTO!

Touko is off on another adventure! Da-dada-daaaaaaaaa~ ^-^

* * *

Prolouge  
The Aftermath

* * *

Touko sat in the seat, her foot tapping nervously on the floor.

She was happy, she had finished her first journey, which had totalled to an entire four months of traveling around.

After defeating Team Plasma for sure, she had spent a whole month at home, just relaxing in the wonderful Nuvema town, having given the Champion status back to Alder, not wanting the responsibilities yet . Cheren had run off on a second adventure, feeling bad for losing Ghetsis –long story- and for all he had done to Touko on the other adventure. Bianca had finally decided what she wanted to do and started working as an assistant for Prof. Juniper. Touya? He was running around Nuvema and Accumela challenging whoever he saw, saying it was his way of relaxing.

Though all ended for the group in a happy manner, it didn't stay that way. Rei had done up so much damage in the constant stream of six battles and had fallen ill, passing only two weeks later.

This did throw Touko into depression, feeling like she should've done more for her friend. But she soon got over it, thanks to her friends' and brother's little present, a Riolu.

Soon Touko was itching to get a move on again. She knew there were more parts of Unova to explore, but she wanted more of an adventure than that. That's when she contacted Skyla, who happily agreed to the plan. Her mother was sad after the announcement she made one night, but said she would help in any other way.

And that's how she ended up where she was, in Skyla's plane flying all the way to Johto.

Star, the name she decided to give the happly Riolu, was pressing his face up against the window, awestruck at the view from so high up.

'Johto, you better be ready.' Touko thought.

* * *

Just a little prologue, to tell you what happened in the month off she took!


	2. Chapter 1

So now, our real adventure begins, and I promise more Ferriswheelshipping and so on!

* * *

Chapter 1  
Olivine and the Frontier!

* * *

Touko was more than happy when the plane touched down. Her whole body was stiff from sitting for so long. She grabbed her backpack that, like always had all the necessary things in. Touko was excited to see the whole new region and new Pokémon, hoping to catch a few. She only brought two Pokémon with her, Star and Shikari. But she knew the biggest change wouldn't be her Pokémon team, it would be herself. She had gotten rid of the tacky pink and white trainer hat and was just walking around with only the normal high-ponytail. Her shorts were longer, not being cut-offs anymore and she was wearing a plain white t-shirt with a purple tank-top pulled over it. She also replaced her combat boots' laces with purple ones to fit the outfit more.

"Touko, you better rock Johto the way you rocked Unova!" Skyla smiled.

"Don't you worry Skyla, I won't drag Unova's name through the dirt here. If you see the other gym leaders, give them my best. I better get going. See ya when I see ya!" Touko smiled and waved to the gym leader, running to get to the town known as Olivine. She knew the town was a great tourist and trainer attraction, due to it being so close to the battle frontier and it having a great little café. She wasn't sure where to go first, the frontier or the café, but her stomach made that decision for her.

After a great lunch for her and her Pokémon, Touko made her way to the sandy beach that held the entrance to the battle frontier. She was pretty excited on seeing the place, but she had decided she wasn't going to battle anybody there or take part, for that she was too nervous.

Touko couldn't breathe when she entered, the place was amazing and much larger than she had anticipated. Both she and Riolu were captivated by the small model of the Frontier that was in the middle of the entire place.

"Hey, Riolu, let's go check some battles!" She picked the Pokémon up and ran off in the direction of the watching area for the battles that were going on. She found a seat where she could see perfectly what was going on just as they announced the next battle.

"Our next challenger is Lyra who will be up against Denise!"

The crowd went nuts when the two trainers made their way to the ring.

The trainer who was Denise released her Jigglypuff and Lyra released her Meganium.

The crowd went wilder and wilder the more heated the battle got. Both trainers seemed extremely skilled but in the end Lyra was the victor.

"AMAZING! Our winner is Lyra with her Meganium, Belle! Let's give both trainers and Pokemon a hand!"

The crowd applauded the two trainers. After watching a few more battles Touko decided she'd seen enough and left, going back to the main square.

"Now, what else can we do? Any ideas, Star?" The Riolu shrugged it's shoulders.

"Wow! A Riolu! They're super rare and cute!"

Touko turned to where the voice was coming from, seeing a girl with a white marshmallow hat, a red shirt and blue dungarees. Soon, Touko realized the the girl was Lyra.

"Thanks! I saw your battle, your Meganium is amazing!" Touko complimented.

"Aw! Thanks! You're Riolu is pretty tough looking. Bet he'd do great in a battle."

"I think he would, he hasn't been in much battles since I got him."

"Well, I'm always up for a battle, but right now, I'm beat! Say, you sound different, where are ya from?" Lyra asked, smiling.

"Nuvema Town, back in Unova." Touko explained.

"Unova?! You're pulling my leg, right?"

"No, I'm dead serious."

"I've heard Unova is amazing, but that there were problems there the other day. Oh, jeez, look at me, running my mouth again. I'm Lyra!"

"I'm Touko."

"Nice to meet ya, Touko!" Lyra gave a toothy grin to the other girl. "Let me treat you to something to drink, as a welcoming! Come on!" She grabbed Touko's hand, dragging her off to a juice stand.

Touko was happy that she had made a new friend, they were talking about pokemon from Johto and Unova while drinking Aspear berry sodas while their pokemon enjoyed a snack.

"There you are, must you always run off like that?" Touko turned her head to see a red head trainer, frowning at Lyra.

"Oh Silvy, must you always look like that!?" Lyra said to him.

"I wouldn't if you would stop running off without saying something."

"Don't be a grumpu snorlax Silver, you'll ruin a perfect day."

Silver just grunted at the happy go lucky trainer. "I'm going back to Olivine, you'll know where to find me." He said and with that left.

"Who was that?"

Lyra looked at Touko and giggled. "That was Silver. He's my hot headed rival since I set out on my journey. He doesn't smile a lot though, but that's what makes him cute."

Touko grinned. "So you like him then, more than just a rival. And more than a friend."

Lyra blushed slightly. "So, what about it? We all have a crush on somebody we know, even if they aren't good for us!"

"I know, same going on here." Touko sighed and hung her head back, looking at the clouds floating."

"I better go meet up with him, before his crobat snatches me up and drags me off to his lair." Lyra said, standing up. "I'll see you around Touko!"

"See ya Lyra!"

A few minutes after the brunette left Touko got up and started walking, only to stop a few steps later. Her eyes met the other trainer's and she almost fell over. She didn't know if she should turn around and leave, go up and greet him, or just stand there until he left. But she based her next action on what Lyra said. 'We all have a crush on somebody we know, even if they aren't good for us!" The words rung in her ears. Slowly she made her way over there, Riolu in tow.

"Hi there, King…"


	3. Chapter 2

Supersexyghotmew95 (Jeeeeeeeez that's a mouthful!): Yes, I am planning on giving her cyndaquil, seeing as typhlosion is my favourite final evolved starter. (Hope that made sense)

I hate not having internet access 24/7  
Oh, for all the LyraXSilver lovers I'm working on a soul silver shipping fanfic :3  
Life Update: Last Saturday, I was at a Bon Jovi concert (Dunno who they are? Wikipedia it. Know who they are? *Thumbs up*) Was in the fourth row from the stage. A-M-A-Z-I-N-G!  
p.s I got Black 2. Looooove Rosa and Hugh! *Ideas, ideas, ideas*

* * *

Chapter 3:  
The Johto exploration starts!

* * *

His face was in complete and utter shock. She couldn't get rid of her half smile.

"T-Touko, what are you doing in Johto?" N asked, still not sure what to say.

"Starting a new adventure, going to see more Pokémon." Touko answered. "How about you?" she added quickly.

"Still trying to figure out the bond between humans and Pokémon." N said, looking around him again.

"You'll only learn as much as the bond between the human and a Pokémon here that has to do with battling. There's much more to see, like from people who run a Pokémon day-care or preschool. Better get exploring, King." The brunette smiled at the former king.

"Well then, I don't see reason for us to not to travel together."

The smile fell from Touko's lips. "You'd travel with a trainer, something you despised since you were young?"

"You're the one who showed me that not all trainers are horrible like I thought. So… Do you want to travel together?" N asked, smiling.

Touko looked at the former King. He hadn't changed must from when she last saw him, his hair was slightly shorter though.

"Sure, if it helps you realize what is so special between the bond of Pokémon and trainers."

N's smile grew wider. "Okay, then. Anything you're going to do here in Olivine before setting off?"

"I was thinking of challenging the gym leader here, but I am going to travel around a little first and come back later. I want to see everything around here first." Touko said. "We can leave tomorrow."

"No problems with that."

* * *

It was around 10 am when the two left Olivine, Touko surprised at how excited N could get over some things, one of them being traveling. They had passed a few trainers but had decided not to battle rather, well, that was the plan at least.

"No, we're not going to battle you two." Touko was growing irritated with the two persistent blondes in front of them.

"Why's that? Afraid you'll be beaten by us?" The one sneered, the other cackling at the remark.

"I guess what they say is true, beauty queens can be very irritating." She sighed, N looking at her, worried.

"Let's just battle them… They'll stop if they're beaten."

"Oh, finally, so you've accepted our challenge." The one said, pulling her Pokéball out of her purse.

"Prepare to meet defeat." The other one said, smiling as they released their Pokémon.

"Flaaaa!"

"Alakazam!"

Touko took out her Pokédex to identify the two. "It's a Flaafy and an Alkazam, to point out the obvious. Lightning and Psychic types." She said.

"I understand." N said and released his Pokémon. It was a yellow Pokémon with little dark green buds around its neck and a leaf onto of its head. "Bay!"

Touko already knew what Pokémon it was, having seen it on television before. She took one of her Pokéballs and released Shikari. "

"Flaafy! Use charge beam!" "Alakazam, psywave!"

"Shikari, foul play on Alakazam!" "Bayleef, use Giga drain!" The two commanded. Touko's Zoroark sent the Alakazam reeling, having knocked it unconscious in one blow. The Flaafy was still standing. Charge beam had done some damage on Shikari.

"Oh mi! Alakazam, are you alright!? Return." The one returned the beaten pokemon to its ball, sulking.

"Bayleef, magical leaf!" N commanded and the attack hit, knocking the foe's Flaafy unconscious.

"Oh no! Return." After being defeated the two pains ran off and the two could continue on without being bothered.

Touko enjoyed seeing the Miltank farm, it was the farm that supplied MooMoo Milk. All the Miltank seemed happy, and N didn't seem bothered on how they were kept.

After a while they came across a more rockier terrain with lots of ground and rock types moving around the place.

"Johto has a lot of interesting Pokémon." Touko said as she looked at them all.

"Each place has its own unique Pokémon, but some you'll find everywhere." N said, also looking at the Pokémon.

A sound caught Touko's attention. Slowly she made her way to where she heard it, N following closely."

Past a few bushes Touko could see a small navy and beige coloured Pokémon running. It had four red spots on its back. There was a guy running after it, wearing green and blue. He had a net with him.

"Get back here you little shit!"

"Cynda!" The Pokémon kept running from him.

"Touko, that Pokémon doesn't want to go with that person." N said from behind her.

"I figured that much, we better stop him." She said and ran out to where they were. "Hey! Leave that Pokémon alone!"

The guy turned towards her. "Back off girlie, I saw this Cyndaquil first so it's mine, ya hear? Now scram!"

Touko was starting to lose her temper with the arrogant boy. N could only look on, not wanting to get in the way of the girl, seeing as her face was turning red with rage.

"You listen here you little snot nosed brat you! Leave that Pokémon alone, it doesn't want to be captured by you, especially since you're chasing it with a net! Now leave it fucking alone before I have to kick your damned ass!" She yelled, her face beet red. N backed up a little, growing slightly afraid of the female trainer.

"Come then! Kick my ass! If you beat me I'll leave it alone then!" The trainer yelled back and released his Sandslash.

Touko gritted her teeth and sent out Star.

"Hah! You're so weak you use unevolved pokemon!"

"Say one more word and doctors won't be able to tell your face from the rest of your body!"

"Ooh, I'm so scared!" He laughed. "Sandslash, use Rock Tomb."

"Quickly Star, use Force Palm." The Riolu quickly ran over to the Sandslash and hit with his palm before it could attack, causing it to flinch.

"Rgh, Sandslash, use Slash!"

"Counter!"

Star stood still and let the Sandslash attack him before he unleashed the power of the attack on him.

"Finish it off with Quick Attack Star!" The Riolu vanished due to its speed and attacked the Sandslash, knocking it out.

The boy grunted and returned the Pokémon to its ball. "Whatever, I have a Quil to catch." He said and ran to where the Cyndaquil was sitting, watching what was going on. The boy lifted the net to trap the Cyndaquil when suddenly flames sprang to life on its back and she unleashed a flamethrower on the net and partially on the boy, causing him to run away.

Touko couldn't stop laughing at what just happened. "I like that Cyndaquil, it has a lot of attitude to it." She smiled.

"Just like someone else." N mumbled as he walked closer.

The Cyndaquil walked over to Touko and looked at her, crying its name a few times.

"N, translation please." Touko was confused.

"She says that she wants to be part of your team because of how great you seem."

Touko crouched down to look at the Cyndaquil. "Okay then, what to name you… Hmmm… How about Tsubaki? Do you like that?" The Cyndaquil nodded happily. "Okay then! Welcome to the team!" She said and used a Pokéball, not feeling the nervousness like usual. She picked up the Pokéball after it stopped wiggling. "Come on N! We better get a move on!"

N reached out and grabbed Touko's upper arm. "Touko, slow down."

"N, come on, we have to get to the next town, I really don't want to camp out." She mumbled.

"Just listen to me for a second. It's amazing how you protected that cyndaquil and…"

"An-" Touko was cut off by N pressing his lips against hers. When he pulled back she was blushing a deep rose colour.

N laughed. "I was waiting to do that for a while now."

* * *

And dadada, end of chappie!  
Guuys, I'm running out of ideas, please help me out by giving me a few ideas for this, pwease!


End file.
